


When Midnight Strikes

by FKAErinElric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hint of Sam and Eileen, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Resolutions, cas is a good kisser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: Cas struggles to understand the point of New Years Eve and when it hits midnight he decides to act on one of the traditions.





	When Midnight Strikes

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [FWU_2019_Jan_New_Beginnings](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FWU_2019_Jan_New_Beginnings) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Who knows what will happen when midnight strikes on New Year's Eve?

            Castiel rarely understood human traditions. He had been alive for millennia but many traditions confused him. Traditions such as putting up a pine tree in their home, knocking door to door begging for candy, and eating as much food as they could fit in their bellies. He tilted his head as he stared at his phone. He was studying New Year’s Eve and he didn’t understand it.

            “Does the ball dropping represent something?” He asked Sam who was with him at the table. They were at the Bunker their home. Dean was out of the bunker to get booze and food for New Year’s Eve.

            “It’s for bringing in the New Year. See they do a countdown for it and when it lands it’s the New Year.” Sam said he was focused on a lore book. They had been on a hunt but Dean insisted that they stop to celebrate New Year’s Eve.

            Cas had understood from Dean that the fact that they made it another year was important but he felt the hunt was more important. He stared at the video. Perhaps he could understand Dean’s logic by watching this.

            When the ball finished dropping everyone began to kiss each other. He tilted his head. “Why are they kissing each other? It’s just a ball made of glass I don’t understand the significance.”

            “People think its good luck to kiss someone at midnight. Something about if they don’t kiss someone then they will have a year of loneliness.”

            Cas frowned. “This world has been around for years I don’t see how a passing of another year is such a big accomplishment.”

            “New Year usually means new beginnings Cas. People make resolutions for themselves to improve then don’t do it.”

            He tilted his head. “Why would they do such things?”

            Sam laughed. “Humans are complicated. Some people vow to watch less TV, or lose weight, or ask out someone whatever.”

            “What happens if they don’t fulfil these vows?”

            “Not a damn thing.” He closed his book. “But people like doing it.”

            About that time the Bunker door opened and Dean came in with beer. “I got everything.” He sat down the beer and they got in it. He got out a thing of chips and other snacks. “Going to be a lame ass party with just three of us.” He took a drink of his beer. “But we need to bring in the new year right.”

            Cas looked at his phone. “Technically the new year has already happened.” He picked up a beer. “And you have a beer every night.”

            Dean rolled his eyes. “It hasn’t happened in America yet so it doesn’t count. Plus this is special beer it’s a beer on new year’s eve.”

            The angel blinked and shook his head. Why was Dean so difficult to understand? Honestly he gave him a head ache.

            “Look,” Dean started as he sat at the table with the two of them. “We made it another year and in our line of work that is something to celebrate.” He patted both men on the back. He took Cas’s phone and put it in the middle. The ball would be dropping soon.

            Cas looked at all the people gathered in Times Square. He couldn’t believe how humanity was so full of hope and life. They truly thought that a new year would change all the awful things about their life. He looked over at Dean who was smiling and talking to Sam. Did Dean feel like these other humans that a new year meant everything would change? He studied the man’s face his long lashes he’s green eyes, he mentally slapped himself this was not a time to admire Dean’s beauty it was a time to study humanity. He could learn a lot from this.

            “No way!” Sam roared with a laugh which pulled Cas out of his thoughts. “You’re going to give up burgers?”

            “No not give up cut back.” Dean patted his stomach. “I ain’t getting any younger Sammy. Eventually my metabolism will give out and boom I’ll be blowing out of my pants.”

            Cas blinked. “Is that a resolution?”

            Sam laughed and Dean looked at him. “Yeah this year I’ll eat less burgers.”

            “So you’re resolving to do something?” He looked at Sam. “And nothing will happen if he doesn’t follow through?”

            Sam shook his head. “Dean never holds his resolutions.”

            “Alright smart guy what’s yours then?” Dean asked

            “I will get back into running.” Sam said smugly

            Dean rolled his eyes then looked at Cas. “What about you?”

            “I haven’t really thought about it.” He held his finger up to his lips in thought. “How about I shall watch less television?”

            The two nodded. “Yeah you do watch a lot of TV.” Sam said and shook his head.

            “Yeah man probably and unhealthy amount even by angel standards.” Dean said and handed Cas a beer.

            Cas took it and frowned. He didn’t really care for it but since Dean liked it he at least would try. He watched the two brothers talk, completely tuned in to their conversation and yet not. He was lost in his thoughts. He no more understood New Year Eve celebration than he had before and managed to lose TV in the process. He listened to Dean as he spoke of hopes, dreams and wishes for the new year. Cas wished he could grant his wishes, he wished he could show Dean a different life. He knew Dean had that once with Lisa and he often felt regret from taking that from him. He watched the other man speak with such animation as he talked about how packed the bars were and how there was just three of them. Cas frowned as he’s heart fluttered. He wondered if there was something wrong with his vessel. He watched Dean and wondered if he couldn’t give him the life that he wanted maybe he could prevent him from having a year of loneliness in the new year. He nodded to himself and waited. Time seemed to tick by slowly. He drank on his beer and waited.

            Midnight was getting near Cas listened to them count down the time. He swallowed a nervous feeling washed over.

            “Ten.”

            He could do this after all Dean was a brother to him, right?

            “Nine.”

            Not like it was anything serious it was just a kiss.

            “Eight.”

            Just a kiss, right?

            “Seven.”

            He’s hands began to tremble

            “Six.”

            This wasn’t his first kiss why was he so nervous

            “Five.”

            He had kissed Meg, April, and Hanna

            “Four.”

            Dean would make the fourth one.

            “Three.”

            A kiss from Dean was all that mattered.

            “Two.”

            He moved a little closer to Dean.

            “One!”

            He reached up and grabbed Dean’s face and the other man looked at him with a startled expression.

            “Happy New Year!” Sam shouted.

            Cas closed the gap between him and Dean and pressed his lips to his. The noise that Dean made was like a yelp of surprise. He deepened the kiss like he had seen from the pizza man. The women he had kissed seemed too had like that. He leaned so much forward he felt Dean’s chair tip. There was a yell and a thud and the next thing Cas knew he was on the floor with Dean pinned under him. He finally broke the kiss and looked down at the hunter who was gasped for air.

            “What the heck!” Sam yelped and he jumped up and looked at them.

            Cas looked at Dean and smiled. “Happy new year.” He stood up and left the room leaving Dean on the floor confused.

            Sam reached out to him. “Holy crap man I can’t believe that happened.”

            Dean blinked a few times as Sam helped him up. He shook his head. “I think I need to change my underwear.”

            “Dean.” He frowned at his brother. “Too much information.”

            Dean picked up the fallen chair. “You saw it, it was, whew dude.” He finished his beer. “Damn it was,” He looked in the direction that Cas went and smiled. “I think…” He looked at Sam and chuckled. “I think I’m going to go back for some more.” He wiggled his eye brows and Sam frowned.

            “Dude,” He started but Dean took off after Cas. “Just keep it down!” He shouted and shook his head and picked up the empty beer bottles. “New year new love.” He said to himself he finished off his beer and picked up his tablet and decided to call Eileen. After all he didn’t want to spend New Year’s alone.


End file.
